1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates generally to a lamination sheet and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a lamination sheet having a structure capable of attaching a plurality of laminated sheets to a substrate at a predetermined interval and a method for manufacturing the lamination sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many cutting methods capable of simultaneously increasing production and production efficiency have been used at the time of manufacturing a display panel. Those cutting methods are methods that cut one sheet of a glass plate into several sheets of display panels to manufacture a plurality of display panels.
In the above cutting methods, a case where a plurality of lamination sheets are laminated on a glass plate may occur.
For example, in order to manufacture a semiconductor device having complex characteristics on a glass substrate, a photo resist may be attached on the glass substrate in a lamination sheet formed by using a photo lithography method.
For example, in order to manufacture a large AMOLED panel, when forming a laminating structure having no cavity between upper and lower substrates, a laminating may be performed by using a lamination sheet.
As described above, a lamination sheet is generally used by continuously performing coating dry on a base film for the lamination sheet and then cutting the base film.
However, when utilizing the above mentioned cutting methods, a plurality of lamination sheets are not simultaneously attached to the substrate. The above mentioned cutting methods attach each sheet individually to a substrate, therefore, the process production speed is slow.
The above information described in this background section is only to enhance the comprehension of the principles of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.